012416 - Love and Lovetaps
CC: He's swaggering down the hallway with a pep in his step. He's straight up strutting. AT: Aaisha is laying against the wall, legs crossed and staring at the ceiling, tapping the phone in her hands. CC: He notices her finally, striding right on up to her. "Hey Honeybee." AT: Her eyes flicker over to him and a smile twitches onto her face. "Hi Nyarla." CC: "Hey." He crouches down next to her. "How are you?" AT: "Mmmm," she thins her lips thinking, "I don't know. Alright I suppose. You're in good mood though?" CC: A small smile flashes across his face. "Yeah, more time spant with Lorcan. Are you doing any better than when we last spoke?" AT: Her smile widens a bit and she hums, thinking and eyes flickering back to the ceiling. "Maybe? Everything is still there just... mm quiet." CC: He reaches out a hand to rest on her shoulder. "You sure?" AT: "Yea," she looks back at him, "It's quiet, almost reminds me of home." She sighs, turning over and sitting up. "So are we still gonna spar?" CC: "Heh, you are in your own hive. And we could, if you'd like." AT: "Yea I am. And yes, it'd be nice. The hallway is big enough isn't it?" CC: "Right here in the halllway? I mean, it actually is, but really?" AT: "Hallways are great. I'm still trying to be lost." CC: "Hmmm, I wanna get lost. You wanna get lost. We can get lost together." CC: He gives a kind smile. AT: "Well that sounds perfect," her grip tightens a bit on the phone but she returns the smile. CC: He offers her a hand to stand up. AT: She reaches up taking his hand, relaxed enough to let him pull her up. CC: He does so, planting a kiss on her knuckles when she's steady on her feet. AT: Aaisha giggles, squeezing his hand in return. "Thank you." CC: "No thanks needed." AT: "Mmm, so hallway sparring or open random doors?" CC: He kisses her knuckles again. "What would you prefer? It's all the same to me." AT: "Haallway spars, rooms would jog my memory too easily heh." CC: "Works for me." He shrugs, taking a few steps back from her. "Here?" AT: "Yea let's keep away from the wall though," she side steps a bit. CC: He takes a minute to stretch out, idly looking around to make sure nothing wasp in the way. "Yeah, I'll be careful." AT: She sets down her phone, and the pack around her waist, idly watching Nyarla and drumming her fingers a bit unsure. AT: "I've only used a trident so.." CC: "You could use it if you like, heh, just try to to poke me too hard." He slips on a pair of padded gloves. AT: "Mmm, I wouldn't mind learning your strifing though.." she bounces on the balls of her feet, hands twitching. CC: "Hmmmm." He seems to think for a momant before pulling out a second pair of gloves from his strife deck to hold out to her. CC: "Always an option." AT: Aaisha grins, steppings forward and gingerly taking the gloves. Briefly looking them over she slips them on, "And I won't have to be defenseless without my trident." CC: "Sounds like a good thng to me." CC: He takes a defensive stance, bouncing on the balls of his feet. CC: "So, you ready?" AT: She steps back, taking up a tenative stance of her own and nods her head, "Sure, let's go." CC: He holds out a hand in her directions, making a "come on" gesture with a single finger. "Come at me." AT: Her body tenses up briefly, making a face before springing forward and trying to knock his knees out from under him. CC: He deftly dodged to the side, letting his momentum take him into a spin to retaliate with a back swing kick. AT: Aaisha follows his movement, mouth turning down as he kicks at her and she tries to grab his leg to retaliate. She ends up just barely blocking the kick instead. AT: "This week on the fuchsia gets owned," she muttered to herself before springing at Nyarla trying to bring him into a grapple. CC: He side steps her. "Hehe, we only just started. You haven't been owned, yet." CC: He kicks at the back of her knee when she's passed him, aiming to bring her down. AT: "I am not confident in my fighting skills," she huffs, hissing as his kick made contact and she went done on her knee. "How about we change this to arm wrestling?" CC: "I know about your strength, you're gonna have to work to put those hands on me." CC: "It's not like you're bad or anything, I'm just fast. All I've really got going for me in a fight." CC: To emphasize his speed, he throws a lightning fast jab her way. AT: "Mmmm, I suppoose," she frowns and then flinches back as he jabs at her, hands going up to grab his arm before it reaches her. AT: She grunts as the hit lands and shakes her head, wrinkling her nose. Aaisha quickly lashes out with her other leg, trying to hook Nyarla's ankle to bring him down to her level. AT: "I'm blaming it on Time powers." CC: He parries her leg, kicking it away from himself before dashing around to her other side. "No time powers, all me." AT: "What, so a troll elite already?" she turns trying to keep up with him with her eyes. AT: Aaisha manages to pinpoint him before he gets too far and gets to her feet. AT: She tenses up jumping toward him when he stops moving, aiming to try and grapple him again. CC: Just as it seemed he wasp in her grasp, he vanished completely and totally. In the same instant he wasp behind her yet again. A smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. "Is that fast enough to be called 'elite'?" AT: Aaisha blinks as he disappears, stumbling a bit as she catches herself. She turns around, staring at him before squinting her eyes. "If you're winning against the Heiress what do you think." CC: "It can hardly be called winning, it's a friendly spar. It's not like we'd ever want to really hurt each other." AT: "Well yea okay. That's true.." she goes silent staring at him a little longer, "You'd tell me if I was hurting you right?" CC: "Of course. " He smiles. "I haven't hurt you, have I?" AT: She shakes her head, biting at her bottom lip. "No.. So.. Nevermind." She grimaces. CC: "Hey, are you sure?" CC: "I'm sorry if I've been too rough, you can tell me if I have." AT: "No you haven't, it's not you," she backs up crossing her arms and leaning against the wall behind her. She's still frowning. CC: He takes a step towards her. "You know you can tell me." AT: Aaisha takes a deep breath letting it out, she looks up and smiles. "It's okay. Just... tell me if I do?" CC: He relaxes, smiling brightly at her. "Of course I would." AT: "Okay, okay that's good." CC: "...did you want to continue this? Or shall we put it off for another time?" AT: "Uum, we can?" she's leaning rather heavily against the wall. CC: "That sounds like a question. Do you want to? If not, that's alright." AT: "Mmm, later?" she starts sliding down the wall a bit. CC: He moves to sit next to her. "Later's fine." AT: She sighs and hesitantly leans up against him. CC: He immediately puts an arm around her. "The wall sliding and the sighing, you sure you're okay." AT: "Yeeees? I am. Just worried about you?" CC: "Worried about me?" He raises an eyebrow. AT: "Mmmm, yes." CC: "What's there to worry about now? I'm in one of the best moods I've had since we met." AT: "I'm really glad too, I'm really glad you are Lorcan is good for you." AT: "Mmmm, just wondering if I might not be." CC: "Excuse me?" CC: "Why wouldn't you be?" AT: "I, um, stress you out," her grips tightens a bit, "I've hurt you." CC: "You don't stress me out and I've got no idea why you'd think so. What's that about hurting me?" AT: "Mmmm," her frown deepens, and she reaches up to grab his hand. "I get used against you. And then, what Glissa made you do." CC: He lets her take his hand, squeezing hers lightly. "No, I wasp only being gullible before. And what happened with Glissa waspn't you." AT: Aaisha closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "It was Nyarla. I can remember it. Every time I go to sleep I'm that Aaisha. I was just cut off for a little while. That was still me." CC: "Aaisha." I'm sorry. What happened there. I wasp weak. Can you ever forgive me?" AT: Her grip tightens, "Nyarla it's not you that needs forgiving. It's okay. I. I can't imagine if that had been you instead of me..." AT: She opens her eyes and looks at him, bringing her other hand up to his cheek. AT: "I just want you to promise me something, okay?" CC: "Promise what?" AT: "That you'll telll me no if you don't want to do something." AT: "If you're uncomfortable at all, you'll tell me." CC: He rests a hand over top of hers. "Yeah, I'd say something in that case." AT: Aaisha lets out the breath she was holding and smiles. "Good." CC: "What brought this on though?" CC: "And stop coddling me because of what Glissa did, please." CC: "It wasp a fuck up on my part, no one elses. You didn't deserve that." CC: "You don't deserve to have to live with that." AT: She shrugs a shoulder, leaning her head back against him, "I'm not coddling because of what Glissa did. Just. It felt off.. earlier." She sighs moving her arms around his torso. "I won't deny that it was stupid of you to go to her, but I hope you're not still beating yourself up. I made my choices too. They gave me outs in terms of the punishment." CC: "Hah, of course I am. I'll never forget it for as long as I exist." CC: "I feel sick just thinking of it. I can't even look you in the face when it rears it's ugly head." AT: Her grip on him tightens and then she's pulling back to stare him hard in the face. "You can't keep letting past mistakes drag you down Nyarla. It's over. I'm okay now, you're okay now and we can deal with what after effects as they come. But please don't let it hurt you like this." CC: He wrenches his head away from her grasp, unable to look at her. "It's not okay Aaisha. I doubt I'll ever recover from that. I certainly can't just get over it." AT: "I don't expect you to just get over it, but I want you to try and let yourself heal," she places her hands in her lap staring down at them. CC: "It won't heal. It'll never not plague me and I deserve that." He sighs. AT: "Even though I've forgiven you?" she reaches out slowly, brushing his hair aside. CC: He lets her. "I know you have, but I haven't forgiven myself. It's not you that's bound me to this, it's me." AT: "No I think it's both of us," she reaches out slowly for one of his hands, "I'm sure if I could sleep normally I'd be having nightmares. But it helps that you're still here. Because we made it through it, and I don't have to go back there again. It hurts knowing you haunted by it, because you're hurting." CC: He takes the hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He still unable to look her way. "Sorry." AT: "It's okay," her voice is soft, and she gently squeezes his hand, "However long you need to heal is fine, whatever you need me to do just tell me." AT: Aaisha lifts his hand and lightly kisses the back of it, "I love you so much Nyarla. Let me help you?" CC: "I love you, Aaisha. I don't think you can help me though. Not with this." AT: "Will you let Lorcan help you?" CC: "I don't know that she can help me here either." CC: "It really is just something that I'll have to live with." AT: She gently squeezes his hand, "You can let her try, she is your moirail. And look how much good she's done for you already!" Aaisha reaches up with her other hand and brushes at his bangs again. "You don't have to live with this alone you know that right?" CC: "Yeah, maybe." CC: "What I did will pain me until my existence is swallowed by the void." AT: "Do I make it worse?" CC: "No! It's me making things worse for you, not the other way around." AT: Aaisha chuckles softly, "How can you make things worse when you make everything okay?" AT: She gently reaches for his chin, just slightly tugging to turn his head, asking him to. AT: "Look at me?" CC: He does. It's slow and hesitant, but he looks at her. His expression is pained. AT: Her hand slowly cups his face, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek. She's smiling gently. "Do I look hurt? Do I look like I don't want to be here?" CC: He leans into the hand. "...no." CC: "Thanks..." AT: Aaisha's smile widens as he leans into her hand. "You don't make it worse Nyarla. I'm happy to be with you, to be your matesprit." She leans forward keeping her motions slow and kisses him on the forehead. "And if you ever need reassurance of that, even that I'm alright, I'm just a log away okay?" CC: He smiles now, a faint blush bleeding into his cheeks. "You didn't have to look my way. Your eyes still haunt me until this day. But you did, yes you did~" CC: "You didn't have to say my name...Ignite my circuits and start a flame, but you did~" CC: "Oh, turpentine erase me whole~" CC: "Cause I don't wanna live my life alone~" CC: "Well, I wasp waiting for you all my life~" CC: "Oh, why~" CC: "Set me free, my...Honey-Bee~" CC: "Honey Bee~" AT: Fuchsia creeps into her cheeks and she leans her forehead into his as he sings, quietly humming along under her breath. "...I really like that nickname... you'll be hard pressed to get rid of me." CC: "As if I'd ever truly want to be without you." CC: After a moment, he continues his song. "You didn't have to offer your hand~" CC: "Cause since I've kissed it I am at your command~" He punctuates this line with an actual kiss on her hand. CC: "But you did~" CC: His singing trails off, but there's a cheesy grin on his face. AT: She giggles, squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek. "You're the biggest charmer Nyarla, ohgosh I love it. I love you." CC: "Love you~" AT: Aaisha leans into him with a happy hum, slipping an arm around his neck. "Thank you." CC: "You don't need to thank me." He wraps her in his arms. AT: "I like to," she cuddles close with a contented sigh, "We can stay like this for a while?" AT: "I like to," she cuddles close with a contented sigh, "We can stay like this for a while?" CC: "Oh course we can. As long as you like." AT: "Yay~" The tiniest of yays. CC: "I want to make you happy." AT: "You do make me happy." CC: "I want to make you happier, then." He says it as if it's the simplest thing. AT: "Mmm, I have no doubt you will," she leans up and kisses his cheek again. CC: He turns, catching her lips in a kiss instead of her catching his cheek. AT: She returns the kiss with a pleased hum, smiling against his lips. CC: He's smiling at her when the kiss ends. "Being lost together sounds pretty great to me right now." AT: "Oh I thought that's what we were doing already?" She's grinning. CC: "And it's nice, isn't it?" AT: "Mmhm, it's very nice. I could get used to it. Siigh at seperate teams." CC: "Heh, that can only stop us for so long." AT: "Hehe that's truuue." AT: "I have a really cool outfit I can show you later did I tell you about that?" CC: "No?" AT: "Mmmm you'll like it." CC: "Heh, nothing else about it? Just that I'll like it?" AT: "It's a suuurprise. You'll just have to wait until later." 05:41 CC: "Waiting is laaaaaaaaammeeee, though." AT: "Yea but I don't have it ooon me." AT: "Just this cute fuchsia dress." CC: "And you look stunning in it." AT: "Hehe thank you~ Mm I like what you found by the way." CC: "Why thank you, my dear." AT: "You're very welcome~" CC: "You're very sweet." AT: "I try. I think I have a long way to go match you though." CC: "Heh, no. You're sweet as honey, Honey Bee." AT: "Hehehe," she purrs, turning her head and nuzzling into his neck. CC: He's buzzing, an active participant in the nuzzling. AT: The purring rumbles in her chest louder, a pleased smile on her face. AT: "Well now we just need a movie to completely ignore." CC: "Pffthehehehehe." CC: "Sounds wonderful. Shall we go find that movie and make it a date?" AT: "Yeeees, let's." Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha